


The place where the strange reside

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"boneslum" fill. At first, the areas they fell were ignored, abandoned, skirted like the bones would suddenly rise again. That feeling soon died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The place where the strange reside

(Boneslum)

When the first kaiju died on K-day, the government sent teams which quickly dissected and harvested everything they could from the carcass to study. However, as more and more kaiju fell, the need for the extra material dwindled.  Long before the black market harvesters such as Hannibal Chu were even considering making a trade from the otherworldly creatures, the kaiju carcasses, once stripped of what the scientists involved with the PPDC needed, where simply…left there.

The blue blood was toxic and it poisoned the ground. The populated areas the body had crushed scattered. Sometimes inland, sometimes to temporary tent cities the government provided until some form of lodging could be prepared for the thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands that were being displaced from what had been their homes.

For years, the places a kaiju rotted wouldn’t even be approached. Any building that were around I, or ruins for that matter, fell into utter disrepair as they were totally abandoned. The areas becoming ghost towns, like scenes from a movie, filled with whistling winds and a ginormous alien body, slowly succumbing to the elements.

But…eventually the people adapted. Soon, the areas began to have people, cautiously wandering through them. Children would play games, who would get the closest to the skeleton? Who would touch the monsters’ bones? The religious sects hailing the kaiju as warriors from god built temples, constructing them around the bones that towered high above them and slowly, ever so slowly. The kaiju skeletons were built on. Shops, apartments, restaurants. The places shadowed by bone, the places were people leant against what had once been terrible creatures when they were tired. The displaced found homes there. The living was cheap. Nobody but the richest could afford to move inland. So they reconstructed their lives from bone and wore it as an armour against the government who failed to offer them anywhere because they didn’t have the money to facilitate the help.

The ‘Boneslums’ they called them. They attracted a certain kind, a bitter kind, a…strange kind.

For strange is what the Boneslums thrived on.


End file.
